Object tracking is commonly used in satellite, aerospace and other applications (e.g., land, sea), where sensors are arranged to track one or more objects. When a plurality of sensors are used, pointing errors may often cause sensors to misalign in their line-of-sight (LOS), which in turn causes tracking errors, since the two sensors do not recognize they are pointing at the same object. During 3D tracking, this may further introduce velocity errors in a tracking system. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide more efficient and/or accurate 2D and 3D tracking.